Generic vehicle seats and methods of producing upholstered vehicle seat parts for use in this connection are well known in many forms from the prior art. In these upholstered vehicle seat parts an upholstery cover and a carrier layer that may also be optionally associated with this upholstery cover are thoroughly and extensively coated with a barrier coat film. In this case the barrier coat film is foam-backed with the actual upholstery of the vehicle seat so that overall a compact upholstered vehicle seat part is provided.